The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present inventions. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or relevant, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Progression to metastasis remains the highest mortality risk for cancer patients, despite significant efforts to therapeutically target metastatic lesions. Tumor invasion and metastasis associated with neoplastic progression are the major causes of cancer deaths and understanding the mechanisms determining metastatic spread of malignant cells via invasion to distant tissues is, perhaps, the central question in oncology.
It is known that microenvironmental acidosis in a primary tumor increases cellular motility and invasiveness, leading to increased metastasis and that solid tumors exist in a microenvironment of relatively low pH, presumably because of the hypoxic nature of such tumors, increased glycolytic metabolism of glucose and poor perfusion. As early as 1979, Turner, G A, Experientia (1979) 35:1657-1658 reported that acid pH encouraged the release of tumor cells by collagenase, thus encouraging metastases. Curvier, C. et al., Clin. Exp Metastasis (1997) 15:19-25 reported enhanced invasive capacity of tumor cells due to glucose starvation, hypoxia and acidosis. Rofstad, E. K. et al., Cancer Res (2006) 66:6699-6706 reported that the acidic extracellular pH of human melanoma cells promoted metastasis in mice.
The extracellular pH of malignant solid tumors is acidic, in the range of 6.5 to 6.9, whereas the pH of normal tissues is significantly more alkaline, 7.2 to 7.5. These observations have led to the “acid-mediated invasion hypothesis,” wherein tumor-derived acid facilitates tumor invasion by promoting normal cell death and extracellular matrix (ECM) degradation of the parenchyma surrounding growing tumors.
According to miscellaneous sources in the popular press, certain physicians have experimented with intravenous sodium bicarbonate as a method of inhibiting metastatic cancer. A series of articles by Robey, I. F. et al., beginning with a publication in Cancer Res (2009) 69:2260-2267 demonstrated that oral bicarbonate reduces the formation of spontaneous metastases in mouse models of metastatic breast cancer. Additional publications such as Robey, I. F. et al., BMC Cancer (2011) 11:235-245 and Robey, I. F., et al. BioMed Res International (2013) pages 1-10 and Robey, I. F. et al., J. Integr. Uncol. (2015) 4:1-8 described oral administration of bicarbonate as an inhibitor of metastases first in mice, and then in human volunteers. Ribeiro, M. de L., et al., J. Nutr Food Sci (2013) 2:6-16 assigned various pH scores to foods (including wine) and also described oral administration of lysine buffer and bicarbonate in mice bearing prostate cancer. In addition, Silva, A. S. et al., Cancer Res (2009) 2677-2684 described the role of systemic buffers in reducing metastases. Sircus, M. published a book, Sodium Bicarbonate: Nature's Unique First Aid Remedy, Garden City Park, N.Y.: Square One Publishers, 2014, advocating sodium bicarbonate as a remedy for various conditions.
Thus, the idea of using buffers to modulate the pH of the tissues surrounding tumors is not a new concept, however in practice it has failed. A primary reason for this failure is that oral and conventional administration of buffers has serious limitations in practice—specifically intolerance and side effects including diarrhea, gastric intolerance, nausea, vomiting and abdominal discomfort. Therapeutically effective amounts of pharmaceutical formulations comprising pH modulating buffers and the like cannot be administered, delivered, and tolerated orally. Intravenous i.e. systemic administration has also been discredited. Also, it is not clear what cancers would respond to an adjustment of microenvironmental pH and what buffers would be effective. The possibility that other metabolic processes, pathways and mechanisms of action, and the like that are ancillary or independent of adjusting the microenvironmental pH may be involved warrants further study and development.
New treatments, formulations and methods of administration of buffers (e.g. sodium bicarbonate and others) need to be developed that overcome the current deficiencies in such buffering formulations in order to determine the efficacy of various buffering formulations on the treatment of cancer, gout, immunological disorders, skin disorders, and other diseases and disorders described herein. For example, also needed are buffering formulations for topical administration and methods to inhibit cancer or prevent the metastasis, intravasion, invasion, and the growth of cancer cells or tumors. Also lacking in the art are effective buffering formulations and methods for topical administration for the prevention of cancers, for maintaining remission, and for palliative care. Another area that the inventors believe is unmet is formulations of one or more buffering agent and methods of use in combination with other agents or treatments such as chemotherapeutics, immunotherapeutics, or other bioactive agents or Biologics such as antibody-based therapies or therapeutics. The inventions described herein address these unmet needs.
In another aspect of the invention, new treatments, formulations and methods of administration of buffers (e.g. sodium bicarbonate and others) need to be developed for the treatment of gout/hyperuricaemia. Gout is a major health problem worldwide, with the prevalence varying from 0.1% to 10% in different regions. A National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey 2007-2008 showed that among adults aged over 20 years in the United States, 3.9% had self-reported gout, while only 2.9% of the population reported gout in the 1988-1994 survey. In mainland China, a systematic review of data from 2000 to 2014 suggested the prevalence of hyperuricaemia and gout in the general population were 13.3% and 1.1%, respectively. In general, both developed and developing countries presented with increasing prevalence and incidence of gout in recent decades. Patients with hyperuricaemia or gout are at risk of developing a variety of comorbidities, such as hypertension, chronic kidney disease, cardiovascular diseases, metabolic syndromes and psychiatric disorders. A recent survey found that 5%-10% of patients with gout had at least seven comorbidities and that hypertension was presented in at least 74% patients with gout. Li nQ., Li X., Kwong J. S-W. et al., BMJ Open, 2017, 7:e014928.doi:10.1136/bmjopen-2016-014928. Unfortunately, gout remains under-diagnosed and under-treated in the general community. Despite major advances in treatment strategies, as many as 90% of patients with gout are poorly controlled or improperly managed and their hyperuricemia and recurrent flares continue. Igel., T. F., et al., Recent advances in understanding and managing gout, F1000Res., 2017 Mar. 10; 6:247. doi: 10.12688/f1000research.9402.1. e Collection 2017. Thus, it appears that current treatment approaches have failed to make an impact on the treatment of gout. Further inventions described herein address this unmet need.